


Cat Thief

by gegegaby



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegegaby/pseuds/gegegaby
Summary: You found two cute cats always wandering around in the neighborhood. You gave them food and sometimes made them come inside your house because you thought they were strays. Seeing you with them once, I thought you were trying to steal my babies and confronted you before realising that you looked like a literal angel.Alternatively: Daniel is being stupid and thinks Seongwoo is trying to steal his cats.





	Cat Thief

I was coming home after a long day of work - why, oh why did I decide that it would be a great idea to work in a chocolate factory? - after having to broke off two fights between two sugar related hyperactive kids. I just wanted to crash on my sofa and cuddle with my two babies Peter and Rooney. My plan was perfect: pet my two perfect cats while watching some show until I would fall asleep on the couch. A relaxing evening after a shitty day.

Unfortunately, for the third time this week, when I arrived home, my babies were not coming when I called their names while entering the house. I checked everywhere in my house because an evening was not perfect unless I had them glued to my side. Since they were able to go outside by themselves, I decided I would not rest until I found them roaming. I would bring them back and discover why they decided to change their usual routine of being there when I arrived home.

So I started walking around my neighborhood to find the two cats. I had almost arrived to the end of the street when I heard their mewling coming from a balcony next to where I was. I approached when I realised that a guy was giving some biscuits to Peter while petting Rooney with his other hand. I mean, they looked happy, but I was not about to lose my baby to some weirdo trying to steal my cats!

I stomped off in his directions to give him a piece of my mind. "Okay, that's enough!", I told the thief. Before he could even get up from his crouched position, I took the necessary steps to get right into his space.

"Stop trying to steal my babies, you thief. I am guessing you are the one they went to all week long. They were supposed to welcome me at home so that I could cuddle them. Give them back to me!"

The guy startled and he finally looked at me. 

 

I had just screamed at a litteral adonis. I walked back a few steps, intimidated by such a perfect specimen. Never mind what I told him, he could take my cats. Hell, he could take my house too if he let me stare at him forever in exchange. He was the living embodiment of the perfect man; high cheekbones, defined jawline, brown velvety eyes and comma-like soft-looking hair. He was radiant.

He stood up, seeming surprised and woah - not only did he have a perfect, his proportions were off the roof. The guy in front of me was slim and tall, with long shapely legs that never seemed to end. It was as if someone had found my secret checklist for a perfect boyfriend and created this guy from it. 

He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, seeming to be lost for words. "Uh... sorry? I didn't know they had a master. I really didn't want to steal your cats. I promise!" He looked at me with his huge eyes, pleading for me to trust him. "No no", I quickly added. "I - uh - I'm really sorry, I just had a shitty day and my cats usually helped me when it happens and uh, I should'nt have said all of that. I'm really embarassed. I don't know what to say, uh, I'm rambling, you can stop me anytime..." I laughed nervously. Here stood the most handsome man I had ever seen and I had just screamed at him for a stupid reasons. Seriously Daniel, you could not have made a worse impression.

Here he stood, looking like a literal angel, with his light blue shirt and his sinfully tight jeans, while I had gone out of the house without changing from my work uniform (which was evidently a really unflattering orangey one piece). I should just take my cats and run home saving the last shreds of my dignity.

But the guy just laughed showing cute-as-fuck teeth and he held out his hand. "Well, I guess it was just a misunderstanding, don't worry."

"Thanks, really, I guess my cats must have the same taste as me since they went to see you," I answered without thinking. When I realized that I had pretty much confessed that I thought he was beautiful, I blushed all the way up to my ears. I was about to run for my life when he stopped me with his next words.

"Well, I don't know about their taste, but I know that they are definitely handsome, just like their master," and he winked at me. I blushed again, and as he asked to exchange numbers in case I was searching for my cats again, I almost threw my phone at him, excited at the prospect of seeing this adonis again.

After we exchanged numbers, I took my cats and started going back home, this time smiling thinking of seeing the cute guy again.

Later, at home, I thanked my two cats profusely for making me meet the man of my dreams.


End file.
